


Groundhog Day

by Kate1013



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s04e06 Window of Opportunity, F/M, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate1013/pseuds/Kate1013
Summary: "What are you watching?" Jack and Sam watching a movie.... Drabble.





	Groundhog Day

“Hmmm... what are you watching?”

Jack slid a sly smile Sam’s way as she handed him a cup of coffee and came to sit down next to him on the sofa. “Groundhog Day,” He replied, studying her face a little too long, before glancing back at the TV screen.

Sam frowned at his odd look. “Bill Murray wooing Andie MacDowell with ice sculptures, piano playing and helping old ladies?”

Jack tore his eyes from the screen at about the same time she did. “Wooing?” He asked, raising his eyebrows at her.

Sam simply threw him a smile. “Yeah... Wooing...”

Jack smiled to himself, trying to hide it with a sip from his coffee cup so Sam wouldn’t notice.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, watching as Bill Murray’s character carved his love interest’s face out of ice and uttered some cheesy line.

“Groundhog Day?” Sam enquired again, shifting to face him with a puzzled expression on her face.

Jack really tried not to smirk. “Uh huh...”

“Jack...?”

“Hmmm...?” He raised his eyebrows at her again.

“Seriously?!” She whacked his arm with the back of her hand, trying to keep a straight face as she did so.

“What?!”

“You wooed me?!”

“What makes you think that?!”

“I know your face so well, I would have known with my eyes closed...” She replied sardonically, repeating that very cheesy line from the film.

Jack couldn’t help it, he burst out laughing.

“Jack!” Sam cried again, trying not to laugh.

“I swear I didn’t make any ice sculptures or learn piano!”

“That’s not the point!”

“No?” He attempted to look innocent.

“No...” Sam sighed, giving up on trying to appear cross.

“C’mere...” Jack murmured. And he reached for her face, placing a hand on each side of her head as he leant in to kiss her.


End file.
